From U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,612 it is known how to sense the geometric characteristics of an object or surface by sensing the location of points thereon. In sensing such points on a surface, however, false data may be obtained from the sensor systems, resulting in an incorrect representation of the surface being investigated.
The present invention relates to techniques from which it is possible to determine whether data on any points that are reported by a three-dimensional optical sensor are erroneous. By identifying erroneous data points, the information is available for eliminating such erroneous points. These erroneous points may be caused by light directed into the optical sensor or detector, which is not related to the primary projector light beam reflections. Thus, such erroneous points can be caused by secondary light reflections from a projector beam, or from another light source.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for eliminating all points reported by a sensor, which are not true data points from the projector's primary light beam.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically produced.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which has a substantially long operating life and may be readily maintained in service.